


Suck me off

by emh_loving



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, NSFW, foot worship, it's short but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emh_loving/pseuds/emh_loving
Relationships: HABIT/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID), Jeffbit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Suck me off

A headache made Jeff wake up, he found himself with a heavy haze and on his knees. Right in front of him sat Habit, looking down on him, with a chain attached to a collar Jeff was wearing. 

Jeff glared at him with hatred, Habit loved that, however.

"What do you want now?" 

Habit smirks as an answer to Jeff's snarky inquiry. He then crosses his legs, putting his bare foot up. 

"I want you to lick 'em, pretty boy." 

Jeff basically had Habit's foot in his face, however Jeff averted his eyes to look at Habit with disgust. 

"Don't worry they're clean, I'm not that gross. If you do as I say, you won't have any punishment today."

Jeff took a minute or so to evaluate the situation, was licking his feet really worth it? He was lucky enough that they were clean. 

He hesitated a lot, but to not pissed Habit off, he licked one of the foot soles. Surprisingly, they smelled like soap, much to Jeff's small delight. The foot didn't particularly taste as anything, but the fact that it was a foot was enough to disgust him. He tried to close his eyes and imagine something else, but as he did, Habit would tug on the chain, he wanted Jeff to see.

Each lick was full with a thick coat of saliva, going up and down, making his way to the toes. He sucked on each toe, while making direct eye-contact with Habit. He licked his lips and quietly purred at the sight of Jeff licking his foot like that, like the inferior creature he was, forced to pleasure him in any sick way he could imagine. 

He finished with one foot and then moved onto the other, with the same process as the previous one. This went on for a while, time was lost to Jeff, he could only keep on sucking waiting until he was done. Suddenly Habit pulled out his left foot out of Jeff's mouth. 

"Are you sure you're disgusted? You seem like you enjoy it, hehe."

Jeff was not amused by this comment, but he did not talk back. Habit let his feet rest on the ground, as he unbuckled his belt. He suddenly yanked the chain, pulling Jeff between his legs.

"We're not done yet, you have something left to suck on, my dear."


End file.
